


hand on heart

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Buffy raised an eyebrow as she walked into Andi’s bedroom, which was covered in various different types of fabrics, the Chinese American girl sitting in the middle of it all, a grin on her face.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll & Andi Mack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	hand on heart

Buffy raised an eyebrow as she walked into Andi’s bedroom, which was covered in various different types of fabrics, the Chinese American girl sitting in the middle of it all, a grin on her face.

“What the heck?” She asked and Andi shuffled some of the fabric over so Buffy could sit down before she spoke. “I’m making a dress! Like one of the ones Ms Frizzle wears y'know?” Buffy grinned back at her.

Of course Andi would think of something like that. She placed her hand over her heart and pretended to swoon. “Hand over heart, basically 15 years of friendship and this is the most impressed I have ever been with you. Other than when you put Jonah in his place.” Andi snorted, shoving her away and Buffy cackled.

“First of all, we’ve been friends for like 11 years not 15, and also I am very impressive.” Buffy smiled at her, wrapping an arm around Andi’s shoulder, pressing her head against Andi’s. “Sure thing Mack. Sure thing.”


End file.
